


The Price of Freedom

by AngelFish1214



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, F/M, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFish1214/pseuds/AngelFish1214
Summary: Levi has been a scout just shy of six months. It is almost the beginning of 845 and public opinion of the scouts is at an all time low, and subsequently so is funding. If they don't find funding before the end of the year, in four days, the government will shut the entire regiment down. Captain Erwin Smith has an insane plan that just might work, but will Levi be able to pull it off? And What does the beautiful daughter of the most prominent noble in Mitras have to do with it?
Relationships: Levi & Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61





	1. Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There!  
> For those of you who may be following my other story Beautiful Monsters, I know I should be focusing on updating for that lol. But I just couldn't get this little idea out of my head! For now it will just be a very short fic, only 5 or 6 chapters, and It is definitely just a smut-fic at this point. If you really like it once those 5 chapters are done, I do have an idea in mind for how to make it a full story. For now, just enjoy :)

Levi has never been a talkative man. Most assume, wrongly, that it is because he isn’t good with words, or just has trouble expressing himself. In truth, Levi always knows exactly what he wants to say in any situation, and simply chooses not to unless absolutely needed. Until today.  
As he sits across from Erwin; who stares over his desk with a dead serious expression as if he hasn’t just spouted pure nonsense, Levi can honestly say he has no fucking clue how to respond. Because Seriously? Of all the things eyebrows could have called him into his office to ask. Levi blinks, gives up trying to find something intelligent to say, and finally mutters a single word.  
“What?”  
Erwin’s bushy eyebrows raise, and he stares at Levi reprovingly.  
“I asked quite clearly. I didn’t think I’d have to repeat myself. Are you a virgin?”  
Levi’s shock morphs into anger. Good. He can work with anger. His eyes narrow into a vicious glare that would put even the bravest men in their place. He keeps his tone even, but there’s no mistaking the promise of violence behind his words.  
“Erwin. You pulled me out of the middle of training, said it was urgent, to ask me a stupid thing like that? Has all your scheming finally addled your brain?”  
“I assure you it is quite urgent and my brain is perfectly intact. Just answer the question. That’s an order. Or am I to assume your hesitance means yes?”  
Levi clenches his fist at his sides. He should have fucking killed Erwin when he had the chance. What the hell is he playing at?  
“No. I’m not a damn virgin. Now will you tell me what that has to do with anything?”  
Erwin sits back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest and a pleased smirk on his face. Ass.  
“Very well. As I’m sure you are aware, public opinion of the scout regiment is at an all-time low. Subsequently, so is our funding. If we don’t do something soon, we face the possibility of being shut down completely.”  
Levi resists the urge to roll his eyes at Erwin’s long winded, yet completely lacking explanation.  
“And that has what to with my sexual experience exactly?”  
“I’m getting there. If you’ll stop interrupting every two seconds.”  
Levi huffs in annoyance, but gestures lazily with one hand for him to continue. He should know by now, after being a scout for just shy of six months, that Erwin always has a reason for his seemingly insane actions.  
“Good. Now, as it so happens, I have come across the perfect opportunity to acquire the funding we need for our next year of operations. Are you familiar with a man by the name of Lord Arthur Hayes?”  
“I know he’s one of those wealthy capitol pigs.”  
Erwin laughs good naturedly at the insult, not disagreeing.  
“One of the wealthiest and most prominent nobles in Mitras actually. Some even say he’s second only to the king.”  
“And you think he’ll give us so much as a penny? Why?”  
“He has a daughter; his only child. Her birthday is in four days’ time. There is to be a grand party in celebration. Apparently, her father gives her one gift each year, anything she wants. Word through the grape vine is she has yet to choose a gift this year.”  
Levi crosses his arms over his chest, pinning the captain with an incredulous stare.  
“Is this seriously what you do all day? Snoop around listening to idle gossip about some spoiled bitch getting everything she could ever want? How the hell is this—”  
Levi falls silent at Erwin’s suddenly stony glare. He isn’t scared, but he has witnessed the unpleasantness that comes to those who push the man much further than that. He has no desire to find out what it feels like firsthand. He turns his head to one side; the closest to an apology eyebrows is gonna get.  
“Thank you. I don’t normally pay attention to such frivolous rumors, but this knowledge will definitely help us get what we need. Because it also happens to be public knowledge that Lord Hayes’ daughter…is adamantly supportive of the scouts, and our cause.”  
Someone in Mitras who approves of them? Well, that’s certainly a first. He is beginning to understand what Erwin is getting at.  
“So, you want to convince her to ask her father to fund the scouts for another year as her gift. Not a bad idea. How do we do that?”  
Erwin’s smirk is devious, and there is a dangerous twinkle in his eye that instantly sets Levi on edge.  
“Not we, Levi, you.”  
“Me? What, you want me to torture the girl?”  
Erwin’s grin widens and Levi wishes he could smack it right off his smug face.  
“No. I want you to seduce her.”  
Levi’s eyes widen at Erwin’s reveal, once again at a loss for words. That is, until he realizes exactly what it is, he’s being asked to do. He bares his teeth and rises out of his chair. Slamming his hands down on the desk, he leans forward threateningly.  
“So, basically, you want me to sleep with someone, for money.”  
“I didn’t say you had to jump right into sleeping with her, but if that’s the only way to get the job done—”  
“Fuck off.”  
Levi shoves away from the desk and strides toward the door, not caring that he hasn’t been dismissed and Erwin will probably make him pay for the disrespect later. His hand is on the door knob when Erwin’s menacing command reaches him.  
“I am not done with you.”  
Levi turns to face the blonde, their glares matching in intensity. Levi’s reply is a low growl, full of acid.  
“I’m not a fucking whore.”  
Erwin rises from his seat, using his height to his advantage as he approaches, towering over Levi with a challenging stare.  
“But you **are** a soldier. And I know you have come to care for your fellow scouts. Even more so, you care about the ones who die. We are running out of options, and Commander Shadis simply doesn’t have the capability to do anything about it. If we don’t secure funding before the end of the year, which is in four days, the government won’t hesitate to shut us down. If that happens, everyone who has ever died at the hands of the titans will have died for nothing. Is that what you want?”  
Levi doesn’t back down, not intimidated in the slightest by Erwin’s massive frame.  
“Why me? Why not you? Or Mike? The fate of the regiment is your responsibility, not mine.”  
Erwin gives a heavy sigh, backing away from Levi and brushing a hand through his immaculate hair.  
“I am well aware that it is my responsibility. But I am too highly ranked to be seen outright fraternizing. The same goes for Mike. It has to be someone low ranking, but who still has enough recognition to justify bringing to such a formal event. Whether you accept it or not, you have become quite famous amongst the general population. What is it they’re calling you? Humanities’ Strongest?”  
Levi scoffs distastefully, but the white-hot rage he felt previously dissipates. He has murdered and tortured people in the past, for much less noble reasons. If this girl really is an avid fan of the scouts, he probably won’t even need to resort to sleeping with her. Unbidden, the faces of Furlan and Isabel flash in his mind. If the scouts are shut down, their deaths would be meaningless. He gives a frustrated sigh. Why does Erwin, the cunning bastard, always have to be right?  
“How old is this girl? I have no intention of seducing a child.”  
The smug grin returns to Erwin’s face.  
“She’s hardly a girl, late twenties I believe? And she’s supposedly quite beautiful, though I’ve never seen her myself.”  
Levi stares at Erwin for several minutes, purposefully wasting as much of his time as possible.  
“Fine. What do you need me to do?”  
“You’ll need to buy a formal suit, and also a gift to present to Miss Hayes. We will be leaving within the hour, as it is three days travel from here. Once we arrive, you can use the time before the party starts to acquire the items you need. How you go about convincing her is up to you.”  
“Tch. A gift? Does she seriously need any more useless shit? What the hell am I even supposed to get her?”  
“I’m sure you’ll find something. Women are easy to shop for. Jewelry, sweets, clothes; that sort of thing. For now, go get ready to leave, and meet me at the stables in an hour. You’re dismissed.”  
Levi nods curtly and takes his leave. Instead of going straight to the barracks; he heads toward the kitchen. He is in desperate need of a strong cup of tea.


	2. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shopping haha

Four days, a silent, uncomfortable carriage ride, and maybe an hour’s rest later; Levi finds himself wandering the streets of Mitras. Acquiring suitable attire for the evening had been an easy task. He’s always had simple, straightforward tastes where clothing is concerned; with the exception being his preference for a cravat for the traditional tie. He would pick up his suit in a few hours, leaving just enough time left to get ready for the dreaded evening.  
As he scans the glittering store fronts, pointedly ignoring the curious stares from passerby, Levi is at a loss. He has know idea where to start looking for a gift, never mind what he could actually afford for a woman who probably has everything. Most of the items in any of these stores would cost him a year’s salary. In any other situation, he would have refused to spend his hard earned money on such a ridiculous thing. But if he showed up with no gift or some cheap bauble, he might offend the spoiled brat; and that would make his shitty job even shittier.  
Levi passes mindlessly in and out of shop after shop filled with gleaming jewels, rare furs, gowns, awful smelling perfumes, and decadent desserts. Each shop produces nothing of interest. After nearly two hours of searching he is ready to storm back to the inn and strangle Erwin for putting him up to this.  
As he looks around to gather his bearings so that he can do exactly that; two observations stop him dead in his tracks and steal the breath from his lungs. The first: he has somehow wandered to the entrance into the underground city. And not just any entrance. It’s the same one that he, Isabel and Furlan had exited from in chains and seen the full glare of the sun for the first time.  
The second: the usual MP’s guarding the tunnel have been replaced by an elegantly dressed woman. Her back is turned to him as she stands at the edge of the steps leading down into hell. Her deep chocolate hair falls in gentle waves down her back. She wears a forest green dress with a corset bodice and a full length skirt which flows out from her petite waist. It appears simple at first glance. A closer inspection reveals an intricate pattern of flowers and vines embroidered across its entirety. As she tilts her head, Levi spots the gleam of a silver hairpin inlaid with emeralds tucked just behind her ear.  
The brunette stands with back straight, head held high, and arms wrapped tightly around her chest, as though fighting to keep warm. As Levi watches, the mysterious woman glances to her left and right, then takes a cautious step toward the tunnel.  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
The woman startles but doesn’t cry out and whips around to face him. Her wide eyes are a striking peridot, and the dark charcoal on her lids only makes them brighter. Her full lips are shaded a bright cherry, and Levi finds himself momentarily distracted. The noble woman rakes her bewitching eyes over him. Levi begins to feel unsettled. Her pouty lips pop into a small “o” as she catches sight of the insignia on his jacket, and then settle into an inviting smile.  
“You surprised me. I am curious. What business does a scout have to be wandering around the capital?”  
Levi bristles and the spell is broken.  
“That’s none of your business. Now answer my question. Where are the guards? A _lady_ like you shouldn’t be straying so close the that staircase.”  
The brunette raises a thin, immaculate brow, no doubt at the way he had spit her title like an insult.  
“I sent them away. And I am afraid what I’m doing here is rather none of your concern.”  
Levi has to work to keep his face blank, but his curiosity is peaked.  
“Sent them away? Who are you exactly?”  
The beautiful brunette smiles, but her eyes are suddenly sad.  
“No one really. It doesn’t take more than a little extra cash to sway the interior police, unfortunately. I don’t suppose the same offer will work for a noble soldier like you though.”  
Levi blinks. Noble? Where did that come from? Four chimes from the clock tower in the square break the dazed silence. The woman glances back down the staircase briefly, before turning toward the main street. The heel of her boots click over the cobblestone as she passes. Levi reaches out before he can stop himself.  
“Wait.”  
The clicking stops, and she inclines her chin in his direction just slightly.  
“What’s your name?”  
She turns her head now, and considers him for a long moment before answering.  
“Lydia.”  
“Do you have a last name to go with that?”  
Her peridot eyes turn sad again. He wonders why.  
“No. Just Lydia. Good day, soldier.”  
She turns away. He feels a hollow pang in his chest as he watches her disappear around the corner. Her words bring a very old memory to the surface; one he’d rather not think about.  
Levi shakes himself from the unpleasant thoughts and hurries back into the main part of town. It’s nearly time to pick up his suit and he still hasn’t found a gift. With an irritated grumble he ducks into the first shop he comes across. He’ll just have to pick something quickly. If it offends the brat, too bad.  
The place seems to be some sort of curios shop. It is filled to the brim with an odd assortment of objects. Sure he’ll find nothing in a place like this, Levi turns to leave and spots a glass case just inside the door. Inside are a myriad of blades. The one that initially caught his eye is a small dagger with a dark jade handle. The guard and tip of the handle are silver with gold inlays and an intricate vine like engraving. The blade is made from ultra hard steel, and the sheath bears the same engraving and gold inlays, and a single gleaming peridot.  
“Find something you like, sir?”  
Levi turns to face the shop keep. He is an elderly man with calloused hands, and dark burns peek out from the sleeves of his button up.  
“Yes. The one with the jade handle, did you make it?”  
“My father made that one. It’s a fine little blade.”  
The shop keep lifts the knife gingerly from the case and hands it to Levi, who balances it on two fingers. The blade stays perfectly steady, and is surprisingly light weight. The woman from the alley flashes in his memory. Her composure and attitude had distracted him from truly observing her, but he is confident that her body would be soft, lacking in muscle and strength. Yet she had clearly been about to venture into the perilous underground city alone and unarmed. They would have been on her in a heartbeat, and she would have been powerless to stop them. Are all noble women that reckless? Levi hands the blade back to the old smith with a firm nod.  
“I’ll take it.”  
He hands over a fair number of coins, and the gentleman places the dagger in a box and wraps it with a simple white bow. Levi pockets the gift and exits the shop, taking up a brisk walk to the tailor’s. If this Hayes brat is displeased with his gift, maybe he’ll try to seek out that strange noble. There can’t be too many women in Mitras named Lydia, and he’s quite confident he will never forget her face.   
As he hurries to finish his business and get back to the inn, his hand unconsciously traces the box in his pocket several times. Each time he does, a faint vision of melancholy green eyes and pouty cherry lips lingers.


	3. The Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snarky Levi lol.

Later that evening, Levi scolds himself after brushing the gift box in his right pocket for probably the hundredth time. The party started an hour ago, but for some god-forsaken reason the subject of his mission wouldn’t be arriving until just after sunset. Apparently, she needs to make a grand entrance. After that, Erwin informed him that the guests would line up to present their gifts as if they were paying tribute to a queen. Levi wonders idly if the spoiled princess would expect him to kneel, and covers his irritated scoff by downing the remains of his fourth glass of bourbon. The bitter drink does little to ease his mood, but it does sooth the pain in his jaw as he unclenches it for the umpteenth time.  
Despite the winter chill, the ballroom feels nearly sweltering as at least a hundred people mill about. Levi resists the urge to tug at his midnight blue cravat. And elderly couple stare down their noses at him as they walk past. Levi returns the stare with a glare as sharp as steel, and is immensely satisfied when the woman shivers with fear and grips tightly to her husband’s arm as they move away. People have been staring and whispering about him since he arrived and his skin crawls at the attention.  
He cuts his gaze once more to the large open window. The sky is painted a beautiful myriad of pink, magenta, and orange as the sun at last dips below the horizon. He spots Erwin approaching from his right with a drink in each hand, but allows himself a few more moments to watch the clouds darken to purple and blue. The sunset is easily his favorite part of living above ground, and it calms his agitation much more effectively than the liquor Erwin keeps supplying him with. Levi finally tears his steel gaze away from the now dark sky as Erwin hands him the fresh drink, nodding a small thanks and setting the empty glass on the table behind him. Eyebrows looks down at him with an amused smirk.  
“Miss Hayes should be announced any moment now. How are you holding up? If you want to back out, now is your only chance.”  
Levi just barely refrains from rolling his eyes.  
“Right. As if that was actually an option. Keep your mouth shut if you’re just going to spout useless shit like that, Erwin.”  
The blonde captain merely chuckles at Levi’s biting response. Movement at the top of a polished marble stair case with gold trimmed railings draws their attention. A short and quite rotund servant steps to the edge of the balcony and clears his throat.  
“Attention esteemed guests! My master extends a warm welcome and wishes to express his gratitude for your attendance tonight. I am now honored to present your gracious hosts for the evening, Lord Arthur Hayes, and his lovely daughter, Miss Lydia Hayes.”  
Levi sucks in a sharp breath and his head cuts sharply to the double oak doors. Lydia? No fucking way. Another servant helps to pull open the doors and two figures step onto the balcony. He recognizes the brown-haired gentleman as Lord Hayes, then his eyes are glued to the young woman on his arm. Her long chocolate waves have been pulled into an intricate braided updo, and her simple dress traded for a midnight blue lace ball gown with glittering gold appliques, but he recognizes her by those same bright green eyes and cherry lips. A hush falls over the ballroom as she makes her descent, as if under a spell, and Levi is not unaffected.  
The tight corset top is contrasted nicely by the wide, full length skirt, accentuating her already small waist and wide hips. The dark blue shade highlights her fair skin and makes her eyes appear even brighter. The neckline is almost scandalously low, and Levi watches the swell of her breasts rise and fall as she takes shallow breaths. The low straight cut is perfect for displaying the extravagant gold and sapphire necklace. Levi counts at least 20 teardrop shaped stones arranged in a wide V. He somewhat bitterly notes that this single piece of jewelry would have easily been worth enough to buy citizenship above ground for himself and his two late friends. Hell, they probably could have bought themselves a house with the leftover coin. Levi scoffs and mutters under his breath so only Erwin can hear.  
“Tch. You could feed everyone in Shiganshina for a month with that gaudy thing on her neck. And yet, we struggle to get a single extra coin in our budget. Filthy pigs.”  
Erwin places a calming hand on his shoulder as they make their way into the line of people preparing to present their gifts.  
“Easy, Levi. I know, the gap between classes is appalling. But, at least for tonight, we have no choice but to play nice.”  
“Tch.”  
Erwin glances at the young heiress, then down to him with a teasing smirk.  
“Well, at least you can comfort yourself with one thing. The rumors appear to be true. She is quite stunning. It certainly won’t hurt you to have a beautiful woman on your arm for the night.”  
Levi glares icily at his captain, thinking of several way he could wipe that stupid grin off his face.  
“Tch. Sure. Beautiful, wealthy, and probably a completely insufferable, self-absorbed, spoiled brat. Lucky me.”  
Erwin gives him an annoyed stare and he exhales a frustrated breath.  
“Yeah, Yeah, Eyebrows, I know. We need this. I’ll be on my best behavior for the princess.”  
Blondie rolls his eyes but turns forward and steps up to present his gift. Lydia takes the small square box with a practiced ‘Thank you kindly, Sir’, before handing it to a servant to be placed on an already overloaded table. Erwin takes her left hand and places a chaste kiss to her knuckles before moving away. Levi represses his gag reflex at the interaction.  
He pulls the simple white box from his pocket as he steps forward. He shimmering peridot eyes widen just a fraction, and her pouty lips pop into a small “o” as she sucks in a breath. Levi raises a brow and can’t help the taunting tone as he greets her.  
“Happy Birthday, Miss **Hayes.”**  
A pretty blush stains her cheeks at being called out, but she doesn’t drop her gaze from his, and he’s mildly impressed. She takes the gift from his hand, boldly brushing her manicured nails against his knuckles and smiles demurely at him. Her thick lashes flutter with false innocence, but her eyes give her away as they dance with glee.  
“Thank you. I didn’t realize I would be graced with the presence of Humanities Strongest Soldier.”  
She glances briefly at the box, and the ballroom is suddenly filled with loud whispers. Levi clenches his jaw again, to reign in his retort. He attempts to move away, but her words stop him.  
“May I open this one now?”  
She’s looking to her father, who sits in a lavish chair behind her, for permission. He nods slowly, watching Levi with shrewd eyes. Lydia unties the little white bow and lifts the cover from the box. Levi watches with feigned disinterest as she gasps quietly and pulls the blade from its wrapping. The whispers start again, and Lord Hayes scoffs loudly.  
“A knife? I suppose I should have expected it from one of your sort. All you scouts think about is fighting.”  
Levi seethes. His jaw clenches so tight it’s a miracle his teeth don’t shatter. The whispers sound more like screaming and he fights to keep the angry flush of embarrassment off his face. His steel gaze flashes to Lydia, ready to rip the blade from her ungrateful hands, his mission be damned, but her expression leaves him frozen. She stares at the knife with a sort of awed smile. Her fingers brush carefully over each detail of the sheath and hilt. Finally, Lydia lifts her gaze to his. Her sad peridot eyes glitter, reflecting the matching gemstone embedded in the sheath. She smiles gently at him, and her voice is barely more than a whisper.  
“I think it’s beautiful. It’s perfect…thank you.”  
The sincerity of her tone, and the melancholy in her eyes soothes his ire and he gives her a small nod. Lydia turns her gaze back to Lord Hayes. Her voice is strong now, and any trace of melancholy has disappeared.  
“Father, I would like Levi to be my escort for the evening.”  
Lord Hayes casts a sneer in his direction, then turns back to his daughter.  
“Lydia…Surely there is someone else you’d rather—”   
“No. I have made my choice. Would you deny me this simple wish on my birthday?”  
Her father glowers and visibly grits his teeth, but finally relents and plasters a fake smile across his face.  
“Of course not dear.”  
Lydia turns to him then, the ghost of a smirk pulling at her full lips.  
“Then, do you have any objections Levi?”  
She extends her arm for him to take. Levi loathes the idea of being in the spotlight the rest of the evening, but this is his best chance to complete his task. He takes her outstretched hand and tucks it in his elbow. She moves to stand at his side. The warmth radiating from her body only adds to his earlier discomfort, but he ignores it.  
“It would be my…pleasure, to escort you, my **lady.”**  
If she had noticed his hesitation or the barely restrained sarcasm, she doesn’t show it. She only smiles brightly and leads him away into the crowd of gaping lords and ladies. Levi spots Erwin in a far corner. He flashes Levi a pleased smirk and raises a glass to his success. He returns the gesture with a cold glare, but the smug little shit only laughs. Levi scoffs and focuses on Lydia. He whispers in her ear.  
“So, what exactly am I supposed to do as your escort?”  
Lydia’s eyes are alight with mirth, and the smirk on her lips now is unrestrained.  
“It isn’t proper for a single woman of my status to be without a male companion. You’re just meant to look good and uphold my reputation. You’ll stay by my side while we mingle with guests.”  
She tilts her head up at him with a conspiratorial smile. Her following words dripping with sarcasm.  
“Fun, right?”  
“Tch. Sure, fun. I almost can’t contain my excitement.”  
His tone matches hers and she laughs quietly. Levi glances around the room, noting the location of all the exits. He’ll have to come up with a way to sneak her away unnoticed. He can’t very well proposition her with all these people around. He looks around the room again, bristling at the sheer number of eyes on them. Every face in the crowd glares at him with jealousy or condescension, some even with outright hatred. Yes, he will have to get her alone somehow, and soon, because he doesn’t know how much more of these pigs he can take before his tightly controlled temper snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go! I hope you are enjoying the lead up to this little smut-fic. Are we interested in it being turned into a full story? I have some fun ideas. Thank you for your feedback. Love you all and Merry Christmas!


	4. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cursing

Another hour passes with surprisingly little incident. People still whisper at his back, but no one seems to have the nerve to insult him openly with Lydia at his side. And Lydia herself is…not at all how he expected. When he sarcastically suggested that she donate some of the ridiculous mountain of gifts, she smiled widely, said it was a wonderful idea, and earnestly asked him for suggestions on where to donate them.   
As they made their rounds, one woman simply wouldn’t shut up about how beautiful the party was; how lavish the decorations, how splendid the food, how elegant the music. Just as Levi was ready to snap, Lydia smirked and proclaimed that she thought it was all rather over the top and pompous; and she’d rather be at the tavern with a beer and the cabaret. The woman looked utterly confused, and seemed to think Lydia was joking. She wandered off mumbling under her breath. Levi nearly spit out his drink when Lydia giggled and whispered an exasperated ‘Thank the walls, I thought she’d never shut up!’.  
The best yet though was just five minutes ago. The same elderly couple who had been staring him down before approached to bid their farewells. As they turned to leave, the stout woman muttered under her breath ‘Miss Lydia is truly a saint to be seen with the likes of him. All this talk about Humanities Strongest. Posh. He doesn’t look like much to me.’  
Levi just rolled his eyes, but Lydia placed an arm on his bicep, the other on his chest, and exclaimed just loud enough for the retreating couple to hear.  
“Good lord Levi, your muscles feel like solid stone! How many of those monstrous creatures have you slain? Over a hundred? It must take a ridiculous amount of strength and skill. I bet you could shatter some poor fool’s jaw with just one punch.”  
The woman looked back with such a fearful expression Levi thought she might piss herself. Lydia looked right at her with a lecherous grin and continued boldly.  
“Or pin a woman against the wall for hours. Hmm, what a lucky woman that would be.”  
The old woman turned beet red and quickly retreated. Lydia clung to his arm and cackled for 5 straight minutes while he fought a smile.  
Finally, she wipes a stray tear from her eye and grins up at him.  
“I’m going to regret that one. She’s such a gossip, she’ll definitely let it slip to my father. Oh well.”  
Before he can decide what to say, someone clears their throat behind him and they turn to face a tall, well-built man with a slight round in his belly. His slicked back hair is peppered with grey, and his small watery eyes are stern. He reaches out to kiss Lydia’s hand and glares coldly at Levi as he addresses her.  
“Miss Hayes. You’ve grown into a fine young woman. Your father should be proud to give you away to a worthy man. I must admit I am surprised to see he allowed you on the arm of someone like him.”  
Lydia’s gleaming peridot eyes lose all trace of mirth. Her fingers clench so tightly around his arm that her manicured nails prick at his clothed skin. He watches with curiosity as her cherry lips curl into an outright snarl and she jumps to his defense.  
“Lord Barton. What is that supposed to mean?”  
The aging nobleman sneers openly now and replies with a bark of laughter.  
“Oh, come now, surely you don’t think this man is worthy of being on your arm? He is a good for nothing scout. He comes from nothing, and he will always be nothing. Your father has been far too lax with you. I surely hope that whoever wins your hand has the sense to put an end to your unbecoming rebelliousness.”  
Levi raises a brow at the man’s open hostility. He should be downright furious, but Lydia seems to be plenty angry on his behalf, and if he didn’t know better, he would say that Lord Barton sounds a little…jealous. Lydia lets go of his arm and steps forward to stand toe to toe with Lord Barton. He towers over her, but she only crosses her arms and glares fiercely up at him, completely unintimidated. Levi lets the corners of his lips turn up slightly, and decides he’s perfectly content to let the little wild cat defend him for now. She doesn’t yell, doesn’t draw attention, but the menace in her tone is unmistakable.  
“How Dare you. Levi has more worth in one finger than you do in your entire body. What have you ever done, other than swindle desperate people out of everything the own? You don’t fool me Barton. I know you placed your little bid, but I’d sooner die than be sold to you.”  
Levi’s eyes open wide and his smirk fades. Bid? Sold? What is that about? Surely not what it sounds like. Not here in high society.  
She continues her tirade. Levi pays keen attention, but she mentions no more about Barton’s “bid”.  
“The scouts fight for change, for a better world than this backwards, unsustainable shit storm we dare call a Utopia. And Levi is the strongest of them. You will not utter another insult against him in my presence, and you are not welcome here. Get out of my sight.”  
Lord Barton only smirks smugly and bends down to whisper in her ear, but Levi still catches every vile word.  
“You have such spirit, little Lydia. I will enjoy breaking you of it.”  
Levi steps forward with a steel glare, but Barton backs away with a laugh and quickly takes his leave. Levi lays a hand hesitantly on her shoulder, glad when she doesn’t shy away. Instead, she exhales a deep frustrated sigh and practically collapses against him. Lydia looks up to him. There it is again. Such complete melancholy in her bright green eyes; and underneath that, desperation. He glances around the ballroom. No one seems to have noticed their little incident. The guests continue to mill about, and there are no more vying for her attention. He turns back to her and mutters under his breath.  
“So, you gonna tell my why you were at that stairwell now?”  
Instead of being annoyed or denying him like he expects, she smiles softly, grabs his hand, and begins to lead him away toward a barely noticeable hallway to their right. A servant with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes approaches them, but Lydia keeps going.  
“I thought you’d never ask. Mikael, cover for me?”  
The shaggy haired servant steps aside as they pass and bows with a gentle smile.  
“Of course, Lydia. Thirty minutes is the most I can get away with.”  
She squeezes his hand and keeps pulling him forward.  
“That’s plenty, thank you.”  
The servant makes his way back into the crowd of people. Lydia pulls him through a door to the left, shuts it behind them, and flips the lock with a soft click. Levi walks to the large desk at the back of the room, leans against the sturdy oak surface, crosses his arms, and gives the little hell cat an expectant stare. She laughs, but there’s little joy to it.  
She stands in the middle of the spacious office with back and shoulders straight, but her teeth worry her plump lower lip and she wrings her hands nervously. Her eyes are almost luminescent in the dim light, and despite his curiosity, Levi finds himself a little distracted. She really is quite beautiful.  
Levi stands and moves slowly back to her. He holds her chin firmly in his left hand while the right reaches up to gently tug the bruised lips from her teeth and brush his thumb over it. Damn, her lips are soft. Lydia’s breath hitches, but she doesn’t pull away. His thumb falls from her lip, but his grip on her chin stays as he raises a brow and demands and a low baritone.  
“Well?”  
“I…wanted to see, to know exactly what hell I was preparing to subject myself to.”  
“You were going to run away. What could be so terrible here that you would run into literal hell?”  
“You just met him a few moments ago.”  
“He mentioned winning your hand. So, you’re being forced into an arranged marriage? I promise much worse things could happen to you in the underground.”  
Lydia pulls away from his grasp, and he lets her go. Her eyes burn with anger and she clenches her fists tightly.  
“An arranged marriage would be easy, expected even. Every young woman of noble birth ends up marrying for benefit, never for love. But when my father realized just how coveted I was, how much he could stand to profit, he decided to hold a damn auction. The bidding closes tonight. That’s what my father is doing right now, collecting the final bids. But it doesn’t matter. I already know that vindictive bastard, Barton, will outbid anyone. Tomorrow, I’ll be sold like an animal to that vile beast. So yes, Levi, the hell of the underground city was preferable.”  
Levi backs away from her. He sits on the desk and grips the edge with both hands so hard that the wood splinters under his fingers. Bile rises in his throat, and vicious hatred toward her father and Barton fights for dominance in his head with absolute disgust in his own actions. He isn’t any better after all. He had come here with the same intentions, to profit off of her goodwill toward the scouts. No. He will be better.  
“Levi? Are you alright?”  
He forces himself to meet her gaze. She is biting her lip again, worrying over him, and it makes him want to puke again. She shouldn’t bother herself with him.  
“I have a confession. I didn’t come here to celebrate your birthday. I was sent by Erwin to seduce you, to convince you to ask your father to fund the scouts for another year, as your gift.”  
He can’t read her expression and it drives him mad.  
“But forget about that, we’ll figure something out. I know you probably hate me, but at least let me help you escape. I can get you to a relatively safe place underground.”  
He waits for her reaction, for her to scream at him, cry, maybe even hit him. She does none of that. Instead, she steps between his legs and pulls his face into her hands. Levi watches in total confusion as she actually smiles, and runs her thumb across his lip.  
“That’s the most you’ve said all night. Escaping won’t be necessary, at least, if you agree to help me in another way.”  
“What other way?”  
Lydia blushes, but her voice is firm.  
“I want you to sleep with me.”  
Levi blinks. He opens his mouth, but for the second time in four days, his capability for intelligent speech has left him.  
“What?”  
“I want you to—”  
“No, I heard you. But, why?”  
Lydia smiles. It’s both sad and hopeful.  
“I have no value to my father, or any suitor, if I give away my innocence to someone else. To commit such a scandal, especially the night before my buyer is chosen, it’s unforgiveable. He’ll disown me. Then I’ll be free to live my life. So, will you help me?”  
Levi pulls her hands away from his face. He runs his fingers in circles across her palms as he works through his confusion to find the right words.  
“I don’t understand. You should be furious with me. I’m no better than Barton or your father.”  
Lydia laughs lightly.  
“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re nothing like them. You told me everything, with the expectation that I would push you away. You willingly sacrificed the chance to save the scouts because you didn’t want to use me. So?”  
Levi allows himself to look at her then. He was right the other day. She is all soft skin and curves, hardly any muscle definition at all. Her cherry lips are even fuller now from all her fussing. He reaches up, pulls the pins from her hair, and undoes the braid to let her chocolate waves spill over her chest and shoulders. A deep inhale brings the sweet scent of vanilla and peppermint. He places both hands on her waist and pulls her to him so the swell of her breasts presses against his chest. There, he hesitates.  
“Why me?”  
“Why did you buy a knife for a lady?”  
“Because I remembered you about to walk into hell, completely defenseless. I thought that if all noblewomen were that reckless, perhaps miss Hayes would need one too.”  
“That’s why. Someone like me should have no use for a knife. Not only is it improper, I should always have a man to defend me. You gave me a means to defend myself. My status didn’t matter to you. You simply saw a person who needed help, and you gave it.”  
Levi wraps his hand around the back of her head and pulls her ridiculously soft lips to his in a searing kiss. She tastes like black tea and honey, and he groans with pleasure as he coaxes her mouth open to play with her tongue. He breaks the kiss just long enough to answer her question before claiming her lips again.  
“Yes, I’ll help you.”  
Tears spill from her damn beautiful eyes and he brushes them away as she mumbles a breathless sigh into his kiss.  
“Thank you, Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright guys, question. The last chapter, Levi's POV? Lydia's? Both?


	5. Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut begins here. It is entirely smut. Graphic sexual descriptions, light bdsm, lots of cursing.

When Levi told Erwin he wasn’t a virgin, it wasn’t a lie. If he had been a little more thorough with his questioning however, he may have realized that Levi wasn’t very well qualified for the task he had been assigned. In truth, he had only been with one woman before now. He doesn’t remember her name.

She was the only female in their little gang besides Isabel. After an extremely successful job, she and some of the other members stayed at the house to celebrate. Several annoying minutes of begging from Isabel later, he agreed to join them. The woman had a surprisingly high alcohol tolerance. By midway through the evening it was just the two of them. She coaxed him into a game of strip poker, and when she was inevitably left in nothing but her underclothes she boldly climbed into his lap, and he indulged her. She was far from inexperienced, and he had let her do most of the work. He barely remembers the actual act, only the feeling of being enveloped in a tight heat.

Levi has no clue how he would have gone about seducing Lydia if it had come to that. He can barely get through a conversation with most women without saying something to offend them. Now, as he holds the stunning brunette close and she shivers underneath his light, inexperienced touches, he feels wholly inadequate.

Everything about Lydia except her spirit is soft; so damn fragile he fears she’ll break if he’s too rough with her. He’s not sure he’s even capable of being gentle. She deserves for her first time to be with someone experienced, someone tender and loving. The shaggy haired servant maybe, who had gazed at Lydia with shining eyes and a kind smile. But she hadn’t asked the boy for help. She asked Levi; with utter confidence despite her innocence. She wants him, and he’d be a liar if he said he doesn’t want her too.

Lydia’s pointed nails rake over his chest and her breathing is heavy when they break for air. Her cheeks are flushed. Strands of chocolate hair fall over her shoulder and into her hooded eyes. His fingers trace up the swell of her hips and around to her back to loosen the ties of her dress.

After fumbling for several minutes with the complicated ties, at last the corset comes free. Levi helps her slide the gown down past her hips. When the fabric pools on the floor with a faint rustle, he backs away to allow Lydia to carefully step out. Immediately, she tries to cover her nakedness with a dark blush, but then she meets his silver gaze and slowly lowers her arms to her sides.

The only clothing left on her body is the glittering sapphire necklace, her gold heels, and a pair of blood red lace panties. Peach skin glows beautifully in the flickering lamplight. Teardrop shaped breasts look as though they will fit perfectly in his hands, and her pale pink nipples are pert and begging to be touched. Levi’s mouth goes dry as he looks upon her, and his trousers become unbearably tight as his blood rushes south. He doesn’t know if he’ll be good enough for her, but shit she’s going to try.

Levi runs a hand through his hair and swallows his nerves, letting instinct guide his actions. It has rarely failed him in the past, and he hopes it won’t now. His voice comes out coarser than he intended as he extends a hand and calls to her.

“Come here.”

**-Lydia-**

Heart racing and heat rushing to her already red cheeks, Lydia complies with his command and steps back between his legs. Strong hands come to rest on her waist and his thumbs graze her sensitive hip bones as he turns them around and sets her on the edge of the desk. His hands are rough from years of fighting, and they leave a spattering of goosebumps across her bare flesh as he trails one hesitantly up to her aching breasts, while the other continues to trace her hips. His penetrating silver gaze is transfixed on her chest as he finally brushes a thumb over one pert bud. The touch is agonizingly soft, and she leans forward instinctively with a quiet whimper.

The Adam’s apple bobs in his slender throat as he swallows a groan, grips her breast firmly and rubs the bud again. Then to her surprise, he leans down, closes chapped lips around the other breast, and drags a warm wet tongue in circles around the other tit. Her lids flutter and nails dig into his firm shoulders to pull him closer with a breathy sigh. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, Levi smirks as he pinches the little bundle of nerves lightly between his teeth and tugs, before releasing her breast with a pop and switching to the other one.

Lydia lets her head fall back with a sigh as he kneads and suckles her. Distracted as she is, she fails to notice his other hand leave her hip and make its way south. And so is wholly unprepared when he strokes her overtop of the thin lace panties. Warmth blossoms in her core and she rocks her hips into his touch. Her lips begin to wet, and Lydia cries out, desperate for more of the delicious friction. Levi breaks away from her chest with a lopsided grin, curls his free hand into her dark waves, and tugs her head back while pressing harder against her sex. The tug isn’t painful. In fact, the slight pressure only adds to her arousal.

Levi lowers his lips to her neck and lays a line of teasing kisses from under her jaw down to the base of her throat. When those sinful lips pull the sensitive flesh between his teeth and suck hard, Lydia can’t stifle a cry that echoes in the empty office, and the wetness between her thighs soaks through the fine lace. To her dismay, the rubbing against her sex stops, and Levi pulls away from her neck. A low chuckle rumbles in his chest as he chides her.

“You have to be quiet brat, or someone will hear. Did you forget there’s still a party going on outside?”

Crumpling the smooth fabric of his suit jacket as she clutches it between her fingers, Lydia tries to calm her erratic breathing.

“Of course not. But walls, I don’t know if I can. Every little touch feels so good Levi.”

The grip on her hair loosens. His fingers trail idly down her back as he stares down at her thoughtfully. Pieces of his obsidian tresses fall into argent eyes bright with lust. It feels like an eternity before he breaks the silence in a low husky timbre.

“Lydia, do you trust me?”

She bites her already bruised lips to hold back a sigh and simply nods. Yes, she trusts him. His hands leave her body completely and she whines softly at the loss of contact. With swift, practiced motions, Levi unties the midnight blue cravat and pulls it from his neck. Confused, she opens her mouth to ask him what he’s doing, and gasps with wide eyes when he immediately shoves the silk between her lips and secures it tightly at the back of her head and steps back. Her cheeks burn crimson as his eyes rove over her admiringly, but she doesn’t try to untie the impromptu gag.

Lydia is hot all over and her sex pulses with excitement. Calloused fingers graze her knee and make a slow trail up her thigh. She whimpers through the gag with anticipation and nearly cries when he skips over her panties and lifts her chin to look at him. She musters up the most hateful glare she can, but she must just look desperate because he chuckles lightly again. God, this is absolute torture. And he’s loving it! Who would have thought Humanities Strongest Soldier would be such a sadist. Just as she’s about to remove the gag and beg him to touch her, Levi starts pulling off his jacket and she gets distracted.

His snow-white undershirt is nearly transparent, and the warm lamplight illuminates the thickly corded muscles of his arms and chest. Lydia swallows thickly to relieve her suddenly dry throat. Levi folds the jacket neatly in half and lays it on the desk behind her. As he leans over her the loose button-down hangs from his chest and she catches sight of beautiful alabaster skin stretched tightly over rippling abdominals.

“Good lord.”

The muffled whisper falls from her lips before she can stop it; causing Levi to pause and glance down to see what she’s gawking at. Lydia hangs her head and her chocolate waves fall forward to cover her flaming face.

“See something you like?”

His warm breath at her ear sends a pleasant tingle shooting through her and she nods. He grips her chin firmly and lifts her face to his.

“So, your little comment earlier about me pinning a woman against the wall for hours; were you picturing yourself as the lucky girl?”

Lydia giggles and some of her embarrassment eases. She throws Levi a coy look. A wicked smirk pulls at his lips and another tingle shoots straight to her core. It’s completely unfair how heartbreakingly beautiful he is. And he doesn’t even realize, does he?

“Mmm. It’s tempting. But I have something else in mind. Turn around and lay on the desk. You can use my jacket as a pillow.”

Hesitantly, Lydia follows his instructions, leaving her legs spread as she bends over the wood. The velvety fabric is soothing against her flaming cheeks and the scent of tea, sandalwood, and fresh rain calms her nerves. Until of course, a cool hand squeezes the cheek of her exposed backside and Levi growls huskily from behind her.

“Fuck, Lydia. Do you have a damn clue how sexy you look right now? Just one more thing. Put your arms behind your back for me.”

She hears the clink of metal and the rustling of fabric as she obediently shifts her arms behind her. Levi pulls her wrists together and begins to behind them with something leathery. The gag muffles her repeated mantra of ‘Oh god’ and excitement floods her veins again as the now familiar rough fingers slip underneath the crimson lace and inch her panties down until they rest at her knees. Levi growls appreciatively once more.

“There, perfect…Are you okay?”

Lydia nods frantically, silently begging him to do something, anything.

Mercifully, Levi runs a single digit down the slit of her sex until he finds her sweet spot. Another digit joins the first to rub back and forth against her clit steadily, and the room is filled with her muted cries.


	6. Happy Endings ;P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the smut. Enjoy :D

Lydia’s sweet sounds of ecstasy, coupled with the vision of her gagged and bound with his clothes while he toys with her on top of her prick father’s desk, is driving him mad with lust. So much for being gentle. His swollen cock strains painfully against his trousers. He’s never been so fucking hard, but he knows that if he pulls himself out now, before he’s made sure Lydia is ready for him; he won’t be able to stop himself from filling her up then and there. The last thing he wants to do is hurt her. So, he ignores the pain for now and focuses on his lover.

She was wet before. Now she’s completely soaked, the sticky fluid coating her thighs and his fingers. Her perfectly round ass trembles with each rub of his fingers against her clit, and the belt wrapped around her wrists creaks as she strains against it. Piercing green eyes meet his as she turns her head to watch him.

Levi has never wanted to be inside a woman so badly in his almost 30 years of life. Sure, he’d been attracted to women before. And he’d imagined fucking them while he jerked off after a long, stressful day as a soldier of humanity. But he was perfectly content with a fantasy and his own hand until this evening. He could spend all night making this sexy little hellcat tremble and moan for him. But of course, he doesn’t have all night. With this reminder, Levi slides his fingers back along her slit to her entrance and presses both digits into her eagerly waiting pussy.

She’s so fucking tight, even on just two fingers, and he can feel the proof of her innocence against his fingertips. He pushes tentatively against it, and Lydia groans underneath him as the tissue gives just slightly. He leans over her to place a kiss on her shoulder and whisper.

“Are you ready?”

He waits a few moments for her to catch her breath and nod her consent, then pulls his fingers out and thrusts them back inside quickly. Lydia whimpers as her innocence gives away and he keeps still so she can adjust, watching her her expression carefully. A few moments pass. Then, her grimace softens and her eyes open, so he gives an experimental thrust, cock twitching in his trousers when she mewls and bucks her hips against his hand. Fuck. He’s so close now. Just a little bit more.

Levi pumps his fingers inside her at a steady pace. Her deliciously tight pussy quivers and tightens around them as her whole body begins to quake. A muted scream slips from her lips when he hits the right spot, and his already slick digits are coated with another wave of her arousal. He memorizes the angle and hits the same spot over and over again. Her hips soon begin to rock back into his fingers with each thrust, and he knows she’s ready.

With a hiss at the coldness of his free hand, Levi at last pulls himself free. He pulls his fingers out and rubs her slick arousal over his already weeping cock. Warmth radiates over his swollen head as he presses it against her entrance, and he suppresses a desperate groan.

“Are you ready Lydia?”

**_-Lydia-_ **

With her consent, Levi pushes just the head of his dick past her slick folds. Lydia clutches her makeshift pillow tightly and tries to relax. His thick shaft stretches her virgin walls as he slowly fills her up, once inch at a time. When his balls brush against her extra sensitive clit, she mewls his name loudly and spasms around his cock, which pulls a deep moan from Levi’s throat.

Lydia inhales deeply through her nose and out her mouth as she tries to adjust to Levi’s considerable girth. His shaft pulses inside her every few seconds, eager for action, but he patiently waits for her signal. Not too long later the twinge of discomfort fades and she turns her head to the side to meet Levi’s hauntingly beautiful gaze. A whimper escapes as he slides out, lamenting the sudden emptiness. But he swiftly thrusts back into her, hitting that sweet spot from earlier and sending her spiraling. Stars erupt in her vision. She didn’t know it would feel this good. Levi sets a languid pace, penetrating deep inside her with each thrust. The tight coil in her core steadily intensifies.

Suddenly, a sharp stinging sensation blossoms on her left cheek. She turns to see Levi rubbing her ass soothingly where he has smacked it. He slaps the other cheek and grins darkly when her lids flutter and she grinds her hips back to meet his.

**_-Levi-_ **

“You like that don’t you?”

He reaches forward to untie her gag.

“Tell me how much you love it, being tied up and fucked on your daddy’s desk by a man you just met. You’re such a beautiful little slut, aren’t you?”

The words slip from his lips without his permission and he curses himself. Why the fuck did he say that?

“Shit, Lydia I—”

“Gods, yes Levi. I love it so much. Ah! Please, more, give me more Levi.”

A lustful growl tears from his throat. He grabs roughly at the belt binding her wrists and pulls backwards, using the leverage to slam his shaft into her perfect little cunt. She buries her head in his jacket to stifle a blissful scream of his name. Damn, he’s never loved the sound of his name so much. Levi feels his control slip as he snaps his hips forward faster, rhythm becoming erratic.

Knowing he won’t last much longer; Levi reaches between Lydia’s legs; rubbing her sweet spot until she clenches so tightly around him he can barely think. He joins her in climax with a stuttered curse, remembering at the last possible second to pull out so his seed spills across her bare back. Several moments pass with his fingers digging into her hips, arms shaking with the effort of not collapsing on top of her.

Finally, he collects himself enough to stand straight, tucking his still sensitive shaft back in his trousers with a low hiss, and stares down at his panting, trembling lover.

And what a sight she is. Once immaculately pinned up chocolate hair is now in complete disarray, sticking to her face and spilling wildly across the desk. Her cheeks are flushed a deep scarlet, and an angry red handprint mars each buttock. A dark purple bruise marks her slender, pale neck, splatters of white paint her back, and her own cum leaks out of her and drips down her quivering thighs. She’s a filthy mess, but his cock twitches at the sight, finding her even more beautiful now then when he first laid eyes on her.

Damn, it’s too bad they hadn’t met under different circumstances. He could definitely get used to seeing her like this. With a quiet sigh, he unbinds her wrists and replaces his belt, then grabs his cravat and begins to gently clean the filth from her back and thighs.

**_-Lydia-_ **

Lydia sighs with relief as her hands are unbound and stretches her arms out to relive the slight cramping. Exhaustion threatens to consume her. She fights to keep her lids from drooping as she turns to watch Levi tenderly clean her up. Other than a slight blush across his nose, the man shows no sign of what they had just done. He still looks utterly perfect, not a hair out of place on his handsome head.

When he’s finished cleaning her up, Levi helps her into a sitting position. She hisses at the dull throbbing in her core as her sore muscles protest every movement. Once she’s sitting up, Levi surprises her by pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek and brushing the hair away from her face. His once silver eyes have darkened to a beautiful blue gray, like storm clouds. She stares in quiet awe at the man who had just given Lydia her freedom.

“I’m sorry. I meant to be gentle, but I lost control. Are you hurt?”

He brushes a thumb across her cheek, eyes full of remorse, and Lydia’s heart skips a beat. With a tired, but genuine smile, she wraps her arms around his strong shoulders and lays her face in the crook of his neck. He hesitates only a few moments before returning her embrace.

“I would have told you to stop if I wasn’t okay. I loved every minute of it. And I’m only a little sore. So, please don’t regret anything you did, okay?”

He holds her tighter in response. They stay that way for several minutes, neither apparently wanting to be the first to pull away. Their time together is almost up. She wishes that they could have met differently, that she could pursue something more than one fleeting night of romance. But that can’t happen. Though she asked him for help, if her father found out he was the one responsible for her scandalous betrayal it would destroy Levi’s, and the scouts reputation.

A firm knock on the door pulls Lydia from her thoughts, and she reluctantly pulls out of their embrace. Mikael’s voice filters through the door.

“Lydia, your time’s up. Your father is looking for you. He’ll come this way any minute now.”

Levi looks at the door in alarm, then to her gown on the floor, and finally back to her.

“Get dressed quickly. I’ll go distract him.”

She shakes her head with a resigned smile.

“I can’t do the ties myself.”

He swiftly strides over to the dress, ripping it off the marble floor and holding it out to her.

“I’ll help you as well as I can. Hurry.”

Lydia steps forward, places a hand over his outstretched one, and lowers it.

“No. The whole point is for him to discover me. But you need to leave. He can’t see you with me.”

She thrusts his jacket into his arms, walks to a bookcase on the far wall, and pushes a seemingly random book into the shelf. The bookcase swings open, revealing a hidden hallway. Lydia turns back to Levi, who has replaced his jacket and dropped her gown back to the floor.

“This will take you out to the entrance hall. You should grab the captain and leave immediately. My father will assume it was you. I’ll tell him we got into an argument and you left.”

Another knock, more urgent this time, and Mikael’s voice rings much clearer.

“Lydia? He’s coming this way now. Please hurry.”

“I’ll be right there Mikael.”

Levi is at her side now, stormy eyes full of conflict though his expression remains stoic.

"Will you be alright? If he hurts you…”

“I’ll be fine. I promise. Please, you have to go.”

He wavers only a moment longer. Then his eyes regain their hard steel edge, and he moves into the hallway. As the bookcase swings closed, he glances back to her one last time, and she smiles wistfully.

“Goodbye Levi. Thank you.”

Gorgeous steel eyes stare into her soul. As he turns and walks away, his smooth baritone tugs at her heartstrings.

“Goodbye Lydia.”

**_The Next Day_ **

Levi stares coolly at Erwin as he reads the main article of the morning newspaper aloud, which tells of the scandalous acts of Lord Hayes’ daughter the evening prior. Lydia was publicly and officially disowned by her father for sleeping with an unidentified servant the night before her betrothal to Lord Barton was to be announced. After finishing, Erwin sets the paper down, lays his chin on his fingers, and fixes Levi with a raised brow and cold glare.

“An unidentified servant huh?”

Levi holds his captain’s gaze.

“Apparently. Are we done? I have training to get to.”

Eyebrows sighs frustratedly and leans back in his chair.

“What happened Levi? The governor will be here any minute for our funding reports and we have nothing to show him. I trusted you to see the mission through, by any means necessary. I truly thought your friend’s lives meant more to you.”

He leans forward with a menacing glare and grinds out,

“He was going to sell her off like a whore, Erwin. What was I supposed to do?”

“You were supposed to do your fucking duty as a soldier.”

Levi shrinks back and looks away. He’s in serious trouble if he’s pushed the always proper captain to swear.

“I made the choice I thought was right. I won’t regret it.”

The blonde’s eyes narrow even further, taking on a cruel glint that few have had the displeasure of seeing.

“Well, your choice may have just secured the end of the Scout Regiment. I hope you’re prepared to deal with the consequences.”

Levi meets Erwin’s gaze again and answers firmly.

“I am.”

Erwin rises slowly from his seat and Levi suppresses the tiny trickle of fear that runs down his spine.

“Very well. Levi, you are hereby—”

**Slam!**

The door flies open and Hange Zoe bursts into the room with her signature manic grin.

“Erwin! Levi! You have to come see this! There’s some pretty servant boy outside HQ. He’s got a whole cart full of really expensive shit that he says is supposed to be donated to the scouts.”

Levi blinks, and his eyes widen as he recalls one of his conversations with Lydia last night, about what she should do with the ridiculous pile of gifts. They make their way to the entrance, where none other than the shaggy haired servant, Mikael, waits patiently in the front of the heavily loaded cart. Upon seeing Levi, the boy pulls an envelope from his pocket and holds it out to him.

Erwin snatches it before he can react, and his eyes scan swiftly over the letter inside. Levi waits with poorly feigned disinterest until at last, Eyebrows hands the letter over with a smirk.

“It looks like you came through after all. Good work Levi. You’re dismissed from duties for the day. Hange, grab a few cadets to help unload the cart.”

Somehow, Levi manages to wait until he reaches his barracks room before eagerly pouring over the letter.

_Levi,_

_I have been assured that the gifts I received last night are legally mine, even after being publicly disowned. Please let this letter be my formal agreement that all of the items on the cart are henceforth the legal property of the Scout Regiment. They shall be recorded as a generous donation. No compensation is expected. I hope it will be enough._

_Best Wishes,_

_Lydia ~~Hayes~~_

_P.S. I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve kept the beautiful knife you gave me. I will cherish it and remember the wonderful evening we shared. I will never forget. Thank you, for giving me the chance to live my own life. Stay safe out there._

He sets the letter on his nightstand and leans against the stone wall behind his bed with the ghost of a smile. Knowing that she had kept his gift, that she gave away everything she had left so that the scouts could fight on, instead of using it to secure an easy life for herself; brings a strange fluttering sensation to his chest.

He had been prepared to pay the price for her freedom, to be dismissed from the scouts and thrown back to the underground city. He wonders if she realizes that she had saved him too. He shakes his head with a small chuckle. No, she probably hadn’t given it a second thought.

As Levi drifts off with the smile still on his face, he makes a silent wish. He hopes, foolishly he knows, that he will see Lydia again. Sleep finally claims him, trying to make up for his complete lack of rest the night before, and for once his dreams are filled not with gruesome nightmares, but of shimmering peridots and bruised cherries. 


End file.
